Black Heart
by luv-bbz
Summary: Chazz is a vampire prince forced out of the kingdom by his mother. Is it possible to find happiness and love with a happy human called Jaden? Jaden/Chazz Jun/Judai
1. Just The Beginning

Well, this is my new Chazz/Jaden story... Not set in Duel Academy for the moment, and Jaden won't come in until chapter 2. Mainly a yaoi vampire type story! Hope you enjoy it! It's gonna be M rated later on...

Disclaimer Unfortunately, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX...yet...

_

* * *

_

Drip…Drip…Drip…

Blood flowed to the floor in a steady cascade. The latest victim of Queen Ariana was left upon the table with holes punctured in either side of their neck. Their face was pale, bloodless, empty – the ghost of their last scream still etched upon the dead skin.

The Queen walked steadily to the other end of the room, her floor length dress trailing behind her. She wore the deepest shade of midnight black with blood red intertwined into the gothic pattern. Her un-dead skin was pale, twinged with a slight shade of grey. Her heavily lidded eyes were coated with dark eyeshadow, and her ebony hair fell in graceful curls to her lower back.

The silver tiara glittered in the moonlight. Queen Ariana stood before the ancient window and allowed the moon to shed its light over her regal appearance. A smile graced her blood red lips, and sharp white fangs appeared and seemed to glisten. She licked her lips carefully, savouring the taste of any leftover blood from her victim.

Withdrawing from the dining room, the Queen made her way to the throne room inside the gothic castle in which she lived. Her husband was there, known only as the King of Darkness to his subjects. His real name was unknown to most people, but only closest friends or relatives could use it to address him. Being a vampire however, he didn't have many friends. Friends weren't something the King of Vampires seemed to have. His partner was a friend in a way, but they were together through fate.

Ariana and the King were matchmaked by the witch of the land, and they did seem to care for each other, even if real love wasn't exactly felt between them. Over the many years that they'd been together, their relationship had produced 3 of the finest children, even if their youngest was a little weaker than the other two. He kissed Ariana lightly, salvaging some of the blood from her lips.

"Ariana how was the meal?" He stared straight at his wife with scorching red eyes, no emotion present in his face.

"Fine, thank-you darling. How are Slade and Jagger doing?"

"Well, they're perfect for the throne when we step down, however it's Chazz that bothers me most."

"What's wrong with him now?" Her husband always managed to find something wrong with Chazz even when he did everything required of him.

"He doesn't exactly have a royal attitude." In his opinion their youngest had been nothing but trouble since birth. A weak little thing, he suggested disposing of the child, but his wife wouldn't hear of it.

"You've always had a problem with him haven't you? Why can't you treat him the same as you treat Slade or Jagger?"

"Slade and Jagger are right for the kingdom. Chazz is too weak. He couldn't even fly a few years ago, when Slade and Jagger could fly after their second year." The King was most definitely angry at this moment in time. His youngest son was a complete failure as a vampire. _'Why can't Chazz just man up a little?'_

"If you say so. I personally find him to be the most fascinating of our children. His soul is deep, there's something in his eyes - a certain sorrow, and he dresses more like a vampire than Slade or Jagger do."

"Clothing doesn't affect the ability to run our people. Slade and Jagger have the ruthless personality required. You know better than any how ruthless a vampire must be to run this land."

"I suppose…" Her hand glided to the black heart necklace that she wore. The black diamonds encrusted in the heart glinted and shone, but it also seemed to pulse as if in time with her heartbeat (if she had one that is). _(A/N, Remember, she is a vampire, the un-dead, no heart. Well in my story anyways!)_

Elsewhere in the castle, Chazz was sitting alone in his room. Hardly anyone in the kingdom approached him, so he didn't really have any real friends, and Slade and Jagger weren't exactly the nicest of elder brothers. He let out a sigh and walked towards the moonlit window. The whole kingdom was before him. He could see the lit windows of the many homes below, and the flashing lights of the nightclubs and bars. Even the red light district looked appealing from here.

Chazz's room was dark, painted black with crimson décor and crimson bedsheets. It was cold, not just in the sense of heat, but in the way it felt. There was no real love felt in this room, and hate seemed to emanate from the walls.

The black coat that Chazz liked to wear swayed slightly as he moved back into the room and sat upon the bed. His onyx eyes were dull, no emotion showing at all. He was especially skinny, but stronger than he looked. The raven hair of his stood up at different angles and couldn't really be tamed, but that's how he liked it. It also happened to annoy his father, so that was a little bonus.

A sudden knock upon the door caused him to look up and notice Slade and Jagger standing there.

"What do you want?" Chazz glared at them, his best death stare to be precise.

"Mum wants to see you Chazzy," a demonic glint in Slade's eye told Chazz that this couldn't be a good thing.

"Fine, could you please remove yourselves from my doorway?"

Slade and Jagger stalked off smirking, knowing that whatever their mother wanted with Chazz couldn't be a good thing.

Meanwhile Chazz had flown to the throne room, and was staring at his mother. A single tear graced her cheek and she was again looking out of a window, this one being the most ancient one in the castle.

"You wanted to see me mother?" Chazz said nervously. He had never seen his mother shed a tear before, and had always preferred her to his father anyway.

"Yes, I'm afraid some things have come to my attention that need to be fixed."

"Like what?" He took a step closer to her, placing an ice cold hand upon her shoulder in a vague attempt at comfort.

She stared straight at him and asked him to move closer to the window, which he did with a puzzled look upon his face. Queen Ariana began muttering something under her breath, and a strong wind started up in the room. Chazz was then pushed out of the window by the strong wind, staring all the while at his mother's sorrowful face. A tear graced his own face before the Queen lost view of him completely.

'_Hopefully you'll be happier in a different world my darling Chazz. Until we meet again my son…'_

* * *

Well, that was chapter 1! Just so you know, Ariana decided to let her son go so he could be happier than he was with them, and so the King might be happier with his son. More will be revealed about the family later on...

Please review!! .


	2. Metal Thingys Attack!

Well, I finally uploaded chapter 2! It took me a while to write this, as I was practically out of ideas! You know when you have ideas for the beginning and end but not the middle? lol o.O

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I am working on it! hehe

_

* * *

_

He was falling, falling, falling…

More tears graced the prince's pale face. How could his mother do this to him?

He was allowing himself to fall. His surroundings flashed past in nothing but a blur, and little did he know, he wasn't in his own world any more.

Still dying on the inside, Chazz didn't notice that he was slowing down to an almost stop. A light thud could be heard as he landed upon a grassy field. He opened his eyes wide and looked around him.

"This doesn't look like the kingdom anymore…" he said out loud, still staring at his new surroundings. There was a single tree in the centre of the field, and a few sheep were flocked around it. A bright sun was covered with cloud, and instead of the sky being a dull grey, it was a bright blue. A colour he had never seen before.

The area around him was deserted. Sheep seemed to be the only living inhabitants in this place! A picket fence ran around the outside of the field, and there seemed to be some kind of road beyond that. Thinking he might find some kind of civilisation if he followed the road, he decided to do just that.

What seemed like an hour had passed, and Chazz was now beginning to feel quite cold as a chill wind had started up. He pulled his black coat tighter around himself, trying to keep in as much warmth as possible. Not one form of life had passed him so far, and he was still quite alone.

There were tear tracks down his face, and his dark hair had drooped in the same way as his mood. A reddish glow was visible around his onyx eyes, and anger was emanating out of him with every step he took along this lonely road.

He finally looked up, and could see lights twinkling in the distance from a nearby town. It was the first sign of civilisation in this world that he had encountered, and there was a faint feeling of excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Something in the distance was also headed towards him down the road. What was it? From what Chazz could see it was metallic and shining red. It was moving at quite a fast speed, and looked quite large. _'What the hell is that thing?'_

The big red thing was approaching at an alarming speed, headed right for him. At the last moment Chazz decided it was best not to stand in front of it, so he hurled himself into a nearby bush to avoid being flattened. Unfortunately for Chazz, that bush was full of thorns that dug into his skin and left loads of nasty cuts and bruises.

'_What the fuck? Why isn't it stopping? That thing almost flattened me!'_

After pulling out a few of the thorns, and shaking them out of his hair, Chazz decided to keep on walking into the town. Night was rapidly falling, and yet another metal thingy was coming towards him with its lights switched on this time. As this one was much smaller, and Chazz was becoming rather tired, he decided to try and stop it.

His idea didn't exactly work well… As the car was coming towards him, he threw himself in front of it. Luckily for him it wasn't going too fast, so he wasn't exactly injured. All the same, he fainted with the shock.

'_What was that? Where am I now?'_

Chazz groggily opened his eyes. He was moving, but was lying down on his back at the same time. When his surroundings eventually came into focus, he found that he was in the back of the metallic moving thing. It seemed that he was on some kind of plush seat lying down. He slowly sat up, and noticed that there was a man and a woman in the front seats, both with chocolate brown hair. The man seemed to be steering the metallic vehicle with a wheel type thing, whilst the woman was talking to him in a whisper.

"I hope we didn't hurt him, he looks no older than Jaden," her voice was full of concern, and it seemed that that concern was for him.

"I think he'll be Ok, but we better keep an eye on him for a while."

"He can stay at our house for a while if he likes when he wakes up," she was now turning around in her seat and looking at Chazz. "Oh, I think he's waking up!"

It was then that Chazz noticed another person in the car. He looked around 15 or 16, and had a mop of orange and brown hair. This other boy was staring at Chazz, and he was wearing a red blazer with a black top underneath. His eyes were a nice chocolate brown to match his hair, and they seemed to contain so much happiness.

"Hi! I'm Jaden!"

"Oh… erm… I'm Chazz," his voice sounded hoarse after not being used for a while, and the other boy still continued to stare at him.

"I hope you're Ok, we didn't mean to run you down. You just kinda jumped in front of us…"

"Sorry, erm… where am I?" A puzzled look was upon his face, and he was now sitting up and turning to look out of a window, slightly unnerved by this incessant staring.

"Domino City of course!" A massive grin was upon Jaden's face, and he looked positively cute.

"And where are we going now?"

"Well, back to my house, if you wanna stay for a few days!" The other boy sounded ecstatic at this news.

"That would be nice, thanks. I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"You're welcome! We're here now, look!"

Gazing out of the window, Chazz saw a small house, much smaller than the castle which he was accustomed to. It was painted cream, and in one of the second floor bedrooms he could see bright red curtains that matched Jaden's blazer. _'That must be his room,' _he thought_._ He could tell that this house was nothing like what he was used to, and that not much of it would be painted black like his own room back home. Just thinking about home made him remember his mother again, and a silent tear rolled down his face. Would he ever feel at home again?

* * *

Well, there was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please review with ideas, or anything you want including in the story! If you didn't guess, the first metal thingy Chazz got brutally attacked by was a bus! I really dislike public transport! hehe

Can't wait for chapter 3! xXx


	3. Duel Monsters?

Chapter 3 is finally here! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for all the reviews so far!

_

* * *

_

Insanity is calling…

Chazz didn't think he'd ever seen anyone as unbelievably happy as Jaden was. He seemed to be high all the time, practically bouncing off the walls! And Chazz had only been there for a couple of hours!

Already Chazz had been introduced to the concept of a 'TV,' and also a fascinating game called Duel Monsters. It seemed to consist of cards that you battled with. There were three different kinds of cards: traps, spells and monsters. Jaden was busy explaining all the rules to him, and telling him about 'Duel Academy,' a school he attended for duellists.

A light was shining through the sitting room window, reflecting off of Jaden's chocolate hair. It seemed to almost shine in the sunlight, and Chazz felt a momentary leap in his heart. Quickly he refocused upon Jaden's Duel Monsters instructions, but found himself carried away by Jaden's lips.

"Hey are you listening?" he didn't particularly sound irritated, he was just faking it and teasing.

"Wh-What, oh yes of course I was!" Chazz quickly averted his gaze, but found himself staring instead at those chocolate brown orbs of Jaden's.

A second passed between them, with them staring into each others eyes. Jaden didn't think anything of it of course.

'_He doesn't seem like the brightest spark in the world' _thought Chazz, again averting his gaze to now stare at the floor.

"Well anyway, why don't I show you my room?"

"Oh Ok." It seemed that Jaden hadn't at all noticed the awkward pause between them just now.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ thought Chazz.

Jaden was already bouncing up the stairs by the time Chazz had even left the sitting room, so he had to hurry slightly to catch up. As they ascended the stairs, Chazz was looking at several pictures of a younger Jaden, still with the same chocolate brown eyes and mop of unruly hair. Somehow as a little kid he looked even cuter than he was now. Also in the pictures was a somewhat older girl. Maybe Jaden had a sister?

"Hey, erm… Jaden, who's that in the photos?"

A spasm of pain crossed the other boy's face, and he pretended not to have heard Chazz.

"Here we are! This is my room!" For some reason the happiness seemed forced, but Chazz didn't want to pursue it any further in case he upset the other boy.

"Well, it's er… nice?" He stared around the room, his onyx eyes taking in all of the room's details. Two of the four walls were painted red, with the other two painted cream. There was a desk beneath the window; with what was obviously abandoned homework left upon it. The bed was covered with a bright red quilt, and the open wardrobe revealed a lot of red coloured clothes, with only the smallest bit of black.

'_Guess I won't be borrowing too many of his clothes then?'_

Other clothes were strewn across the floor, and Jaden hastily bent down to remove the worn boxers out of sight of Chazz. He didn't want to appear a complete slob after all.

Unfortunately for Jaden, Chazz had noticed his pair of Winged Kuriboh boxers, and was trying to hold in a giggle. Jaden blushed and hastily placed them into a laundry basket.

Chazz gingerly sat down on the end of the bed, and looked up at Jaden.

"So, where am I going to sleep?" It was a question that had to be solved after all.

"Well with me of course!"

If Chazz had been eating anything, he surely would have started to choke at that statement.

"Wait, what?" his voice was very much surprised.

"You can share my bed, unless you'd rather sleep on the floor?"

Seizing the opportunity, Chazz decided he wouldn't really like to sleep on the floor.

"Ok then, I'll share with you."

"Yay!" The biggest grin Chazz had ever seen had found its way onto Jaden's face, and again he felt a small leap in his heart. Before he could contemplate this, Jaden had engulfed him in a tight hug from behind and his heart was beating even faster.

When Jaden had finally let go, he revealed that there was only a week left 'til he had to return to Duel Academy, as it was the summer holidays.

"Oh, where should I go whilst you're there?"

"You could come with me! Chancellor Sheppard owes me for all those times I saved the world, I'm sure you'd be accepted!"

"Yeah right! I don't even know what Duel Monsters is yet!" his voice was slightly cold, but Jaden's ridiculous brain was starting to slightly annoy him.

"Yeah but you'll learn! I'll teach you this week! I'll even buy your deck for you! Please say you'll come?" The brunette started to pout, with his eyes seeming to shine even more. How could he say no to that face?

"If I must," he said in an almost defeated voice.

That bright smile was upon Jaden's face again, and Chazz found himself in yet another hug. _'Maybe I should be nice more often?'_

_**Later on…**_

They spent the rest of their time with Jaden trying to teach Chazz all the ins and outs of Duel Monsters. He thought he was slowly beginning to get how the game worked, and even won one game, but he thought the Jaden had lost on purpose. At around eleven, Jaden's parents finally came upstairs and told them both to go to bed.

"Erm… Jaden, what am I supposed to wear for bed? All I have is these clothes I'm in right now." He blushed slightly, if he was back in the kingdom he'd have his whole wardrobe of black to choose from. It felt weird to be without his own clothes and stuff. He felt a twang of homesickness, as he thought about it, but brought himself back to the present as Jaden answered.

"Well, you can borrow some of my clothes if you like? I must have something that'll fit you."

In the end Jaden dug out a plain black t-shirt and some dark cotton trousers for Chazz to wear. Jaden began to strip off, revealing his toned stomach to Chazz. Chazz blushed and looked away, but little did he know, Jaden had noticed him staring.

When both had changed into their pyjamas (secretly staring when the other wasn't looking!), they both climbed into the bed together. Chazz was trying to distance himself from Jaden and leave a space inbetween them incase he did anything in his sleep, but Jaden didn't seem to understand the term 'personal space.'

"Erm… Jaden, what are you doing?" The brunette seemed to be edging closer all the time.

"Sorry, I like to snuggle something when I sleep," even in the moonlight Chazz could see his faint blush. "Normally it's a teddy bear or something," he said even quieter.

"Well I suppose it can't hurt. If you really want, you can snuggle me. Just for tonight though right?"

"Thanks Chazz." The brunette snuggled up to him, hugging him around his stomach. He gingerly put an arm around him too, and found it strangely calming. He found himself falling into sleep's embrace, and not worrying about the day's ahead, or his pending enrolment to Duel Academy. Jaden's breathing had already evened out to sleep, and soon Chazz's did too, as both boys could be seen holding each other in sleep's clutches of the night.

* * *

Well, there goes chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it keeps me going! There was a hint in here about the photo... There might be more involvement later on in the story... but I'm not saying any more! Chapter 4 is coming soon!

xXx Please review!


	4. What's Changed?

Hiya! So sorry I took so long to update this story! I completely ran out of ideas! Reviewers don't kill me!! (runs and hides)

* * *

_What's changed?_

That one night seemed to turn into every night. Strangely Chazz didn't seem to mind that much. It was nice to have a friend. He'd never really had one before back home. However, he still couldn't stop feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't told Jaden that he was really a vampire…

Three days had passed since his arrival. A calendar on Jaden's wall was counting down to Duel Academy, and luckily Chazz was being allowed to join him at the school. Jaden had explained the rules of Duel Monsters to him about 6 times now, and had also told him about his many friends: Syrus, Alexis, Atticus, Zane, and a few others that Chazz couldn't remember. (Secretly he hoped that they'd all get along, but he doubted whether they'd like him that much.)

The third night had drawn to a close with yet another game of Duel Monsters, and Chazz thought he was really beginning to master this game. He was learning from an excellent teacher though, and he wondered if everyone else at the academy was as good as Jaden. In a way it was worrying him, maybe he wouldn't be good enough, I mean he had only been playing for a few days after all, when everyone else had years of experience.

"Hey, Chazz!" Jaden was practically shouting at him, he must have been too engaged in his own thoughts to hear.

"Oh, sorry, what is it?"

"It's time for bed, put your pj's on!" The Yuki household had extremely kindly bought him some new clothes when he explained his situation (except the part about him being a vampire of course).

The boys changed into their pyjamas and climbed into Jaden's bed. Jaden of course snuggled up to Chazz straight away, and began to fall asleep quite quickly. Chazz held him tight and felt himself drifting off to dreamland.

--

Silky black hair blew to the left of her in a faint breeze. Red eyes were shining out of the shadows concealing her face, and her black skirt was also blowing slightly in the same direction as her hair. She was stood upon a small hill, staring up at the ancient castle which housed the royal family. There were a few darkened trees around, and the grass upon which she stood was deadened and scorched.

"Soon, this town will be mine." Her voice was as deadened as her surroundings, dripping with evil. Her gaze never left the castle as she stood there, and it was almost as if she was waiting for something. Fangs also glinted in the moonlight as she talked.

"The day is looming. Your black heart will be mine."

The King and Queen were standing side by side at the ancient window. It had been brought to their attention that this woman, whoever she was, had been turning up on a faraway hill everyday since Chazz had left. Even from this great distance they could see her red eyes staring at them continually.

"Who is she?" Ariana asked her husband for the seventh time that night.

"I really don't know," it was worrying him and he was sure that she had something up her sleeve and was just waiting for the right moment.

Slade and Jagger entered, and stood on either side of their parents. They too were aware of this mysterious stranger, and in a way both found her exceptionally beautiful. In fact, Slade might actually be falling in love with her from a distance.

"Any idea what she's up to yet mother?" said Slade in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm afraid not," murmured Ariana. "But I feel it is only a matter of time before an attack is proclaimed upon us."

--

Chazz woke up suddenly, sweat running down his face. A startled Jaden was sitting up next to him looking fearful.

"Ch-Chazz, what happened? I-I just woke up and you were screaming in your sleep and having a fit or something!"

"Oh it was just a nightmare," said Chazz, as much trying to reassure Jaden as himself. _'Who is that mysterious girl?'_

"B-But what are they?" He raised a hand and pointed amazedly at Chazz's face.

"What do you mean?"

"You-You have fangs!" Jaden had edged away from him, and seemed to be making his way to the door.

"What? Oh, these?" He retracted his fangs and seemed to almost glide to Jaden before the other boy could as much as reach the door. Chazz grabbed hold of Jaden in a tight embrace and gently guided him over to the bed, where they sat side by side.

Still with a tight hold upon Jaden, Chazz began to talk.

"I, erm, I didn't explain everything to you properly. I wasn't just lost that night you found me. My mother sent me here from our vampire kingdom." At the word vampire Jaden gasped and struggled slightly.

"It's OK, all those rumours you humans have aren't true. Yes, we suck blood; yes, we can fly; and yes it is possible to turn into a bat. But, no, we don't shrivel up in daylight, we just prefer the night. Do you understand me?"

"I think so Chazz. But I don't see why you couldn't tell me all this before!"

"Why do you think? So you could freak out at me like you just did? Come on, vampires aren't exactly seen as the best beings in the world are we?"

"I suppose not… You haven't been sucking blood from anyone around here have you?" A worried look crossed his face.

"No, not really. Although I will have to soon, I can't go forever without blood."

"Have mine! I don't want everyone else hurt. No offence, Chazz." A small smile graced his face.

"You sure? I don't know if it hurts much." Now it was Chazz's turn to be worried. He had grown fond of Jaden, and didn't want to cause him pain.

"I'm sure."

And with that Chazz gently moved in to Jaden's neck. He was trying to be as soft as possible with the brunette, but he saw him wince as the fangs scraped a small hole and a slow trickle of blood began to flow. Chazz began to suck up the blood, practically kissing the side of Jaden's neck. Jaden actually didn't seem to mind this after a while, but Chazz thought he'd better stop in case he got too carried away with taking the blood.

He looked up at Jaden's chocolate eyes and his heart did yet another strange flip. Strange thoughts were entering his head that he thought he'd better forget quickly. A small blush graced his face when he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Chazz, how often will you have to do that?"

"Hmm… Oh not that often. Maybe once every two weeks or something?"

"Oh OK then."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No course not." But Chazz felt that he was lying. "Can we go back to bed?" He yawned. "I'm kinda still tired."

"Course Jaden." Chazz smiled and went back to bed with the brunette. Again Jaden cuddled up to him, but it somehow felt different from before. Maybe Jaden was more scared than he let on?

'_What's changed here?' _

* * *

Sooo... that was Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Sorry again for keeping everyone waiting! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Please keep reviewing!


	5. Dark Jaden

All I can say, is that I am **so, so sorry** that it has taken over a year to update this. I never meant to leave it this long, and then I completely forgot where the story was going to go. I've had to think up a whole new direction for this, and I hope you all appreciate this long-awaited chapter. It may not be as good as the previous ones, but I'm trying really hard to get back into the swing of writing fanfics :D Please, enjoy :D

* * *

The final few days passed without any kind of trouble, although Chazz did feel like Jaden had distanced himself. He didn't want to bring it up, but it was becoming obvious to Jaden's parents that something was up with him.

That evening alone, at dinner, Jaden had been unusually quiet and hazy. It had taken his mother three tries in order to get him to just pass the potatoes. They had treated him like a sick invalid after that, repeatedly asking him if he was okay until Jaden cracked under the strain.

"Just stop with all the questions!" He didn't exactly shout, but his voice was far louder than normal Jaden volume.

His parents gave him even weirder looks after that, which caused Jaden to get up and leave the table completely. A few moments later they heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"I've never seen him like this before!" Jaden's mother was almost in tears as she just sat and stared at Jaden's practically full plate. She was soon comforted by Jaden's father, which made Chazz feel utterly out of place.

Chazz excused himself quietly from the table and made to follow Jaden up to his room. Some part of him, deep down, knew that Jaden's increasingly bad mood had something to do with the other night's revelation. How could it not have? It's not everyday you find out your 'lost puppy' is a blood-sucking monster.

Chazz found himself knocking upon the door, not wanting to be rude, before trying to push it open. To his surprise, it wouldn't budge. Did Jaden really want to keep him out this badly?

"Jaden? Open up!"

"What, so you can suck more of my blood?" Jaden's cold tone was like a slap in the face for Chazz. But underneath he could sense the upset in the other teens' mind.

"Jaden, just open up! _Please_?" He broke off, his voice trembling with the might of his emotion. If Jaden didn't trust him anymore, he didn't know how he'd go on in this strange world.

In fact, he didn't see the point in staying here anymore if Jaden hated him. Let alone, the thought of 'Duel Academy'. How could he make new friends without Jaden there to show him the ropes? How could he get a better feel for the game of Duel Monsters if he didn't have any friends to teach him?

A sudden click aroused him from his thoughts and let him know Jaden was ready to talk. He quietly pushed open the door and looked inside tentatively.

Jaden was curled up on the bed, hugging his favourite red pillow. The vulnerable look on his face tore at Chazz's heart, and made him want to embrace him right then and there. However, he stood his ground just inside the door and waited for Jaden to be ready.

'_Wait, what am I thinking? He's just a friend, right?'_

But, when their eyes met, he knew that the boundaries of friendship were about to be pushed. They couldn't just be friends anymore.

"Jaden, talk to me, please." He walked forward with one hand outstretched to his friend.

Jaden took it, and pulled Chazz down onto the bed next to him. The next moment their arms were around each other in a fierce hug, as tears brimmed in Jaden's warm brown eyes. Chazz was rocking him back and forth slowly, humming into his chocolate hair.

"I can't handle this," Jaden whispered, barely audible at all, even to Chazz's heightened senses. "There's… _something_… about you Chazz. I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"I think I understand, Jaden. I think I feel the same way about you…" Chazz wasn't sure if he felt the same as Jaden, but he sure hoped so.

Jaden pulled away and looked into Chazz's eyes.

"I don't understand. You were just a stranger we picked up from a street. How can this be happening?" Another tear rolled down his blushing cheeks, which Chazz carefully wiped away with his thumb.

"I don't know, Jaden," he said as he stared at the floor. "I guess we just have to deal with this."

"How Chazz? Enlighten me, please." That cold tone was back, and it snapped Chazz's onyx-eyed gaze right back up to Jaden's.

At that moment all Chazz wanted was the normal cheery Jaden back. It pained him so much to see Jaden in such turmoil. It wasn't right. And he could see only one solution.

Making sure that Jaden held his gaze, Chazz moved in slowly, barely a centimetre at a time. After a few seconds he could feel Jaden's breath hot on his face, and he closed his eyes, breaking his contact with Jaden.

"Chazz? What are you-"

Jaden didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because suddenly Chazz's lips were upon his, so gently he hardly even felt them. He realised he wanted to feel them even more. Slowly he raised his head so their lips were even closer together, and felt Chazz gasp into the kiss. Strangely, he liked that.

Chazz was surprised to find himself kissing another male, let alone the cute little boy who'd taken him in so easily. It wasn't exactly the perfect way to show his gratitude. But in no way did he want it to stop. He found himself wrapping his arms around Jaden's neck and running his fingers through that soft brown hair he loved so much. The kiss was reaching new levels, as Jaden had tried to bite Chazz's bottom lip, and had slipped his tongue into Chazz's mouth in the process.

It was Chazz who pulled away, gasping for breath. Jaden looked sad about this, with lust flashing in his brown orb-like eyes. However, he too, was breathing hard.

"I guess that kind of settled our problems," Chazz whispered, a grin breaking out over his face.

"I guess it did…" Jaden was also grinning from ear to ear. His jovial attitude seemed to have fully returned, and they were soon climbing into bed to sleep as if nothing from the past few days had ever happened.

Maybe both of their dark days were over. Or maybe they were just beginning…

* * *

So there you have it :D The long-awaited chapter 5!

Please review and tell me any ideas you may have as to how I can improve!

Arigato! ^.^


End file.
